


c'mon guys, you're brothers

by orphan_account



Category: Shatter Me Series - Tahereh Mafi
Genre: i wrote this during math class, prompt from my public library, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette locks Adam and Aaron in a very very tiny closet so they can work stuff out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	c'mon guys, you're brothers

**Author's Note:**

> My friend insisted I use these two characters for the prompt we were given, so I made this thing. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~i dont know what im doing~~

     “Move over.” Adam muttered. I rolled my eyes. 

     “Move _where_?” We were stuck in a closet barely big enough for the both of us, thanks to Juliette. 

     “I love you guys,” she'd said, “but you're brothers, and you have to come to a compromise, if not a friendship.” 

     Adam gave her an immensely hateful look, and if I had any room - or time - I would've clocked him then and there. Luckily enough - for his head, at least - Juliette shoved the of us in that closet and his face was spared. 

     “Work it out,” Juliette called as she walked away from us. “Let's all have dinner together, yeah?” 

     Adam had groaned. “It's 6 in the morning.” Juliette’s footsteps grew fainter and fainter, and then she was gone. We would be here for hours. 

     It was now noon, and Adam had refused to say anything to me except weak orders to yield more space to him. I'd laughed the first few times, but now had no energy to do so. “Look, she said that if we came to a compromise we could get out earlier. So, let’s compromise.” 

     Adam turned to face the opposite wall, apparently done with standing shoulder to shoulder with me. “Why would I want to compromise with you?” 

     “Well, you don’t want James knowing that we’re brothers, right? I won’t tell him if we can be civil about it. You know. Like… business partners of sorts. We can just work together and not think about the fact that we’re brothers-” 

     “ _Half_ brothers.” As if I wanted to be related to him at all. 

     “We don’t really have to pay attention to the fact that we’re _half_ brothers, or that Juliette chose me-” 

     “You manipulated her.” I could practically feel the jealousy and rage pouring off him. 

     “I thought we’d gotten past that. I didn’t do a thing to Juliette. One thing you didn’t think about, Adam, is that maybe I knew her better than you. For months, _months_ , I was watching her, analyzing her, studying her thinking and her activities and anything that can possibly be recorded. I know her better than anyone else, and maybe you keep forgetting that what she felt for you could have been a major case of infatuation. The first person to show her kindness - no, the first person to talk to her like she’s actually a human being. Of course she thought she was in love. There was nothing better for her. 

     “But there was me. And I didn’t care about treating her like a person because she deserves to be treated like a queen, and I’ll be damned if I can’t do that for the girl I love. So stop deluding yourself into thinking I snatched her away from you. You just weren’t enough.” I made myself stop then, thinking that it was perhaps a bit too much, perhaps a bit too far, trapped in this closet with a fellow who has an explosive anger and a case of misplaced possessiveness. 

     Adam had gone quiet. “All right. Fine. But if you hurt her… If you hurt her, Warner, I won’t hesitate to snap your neck.” 

     I glared at the wall in front of me. “I’m the last person you have to worry about hurting her.” 

     There was silence for a long, long while after that. Probably for a few hours. I didn’t dare speak before he did, and it seemed Adam had the same idea in mind. Unfortunately for him, I could be as stubborn as Juliette when I set my mind to something. 

     It must have been evening by the time he finally said something. “Okay. Compromise. We’ll work together like civil, polite human beings and…” 

     “I won’t tell James.” 

     “What?” 

     I nearly sighed at his idiocy. “You said you didn’t want him knowing that we’re siblings, right? So I won’t tell him, or let anyone tell him. You have my word.” 

     Adam stammered for a moment. “I-I-I guess that’s, uh, okay, I guess. Um. So, we’re good?” 

     I nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see me. “Yeah. We’re good.” 

     Another long, uncomfortable silence. 

     “So… let’s call for Juliette now?” 

     “Yeah.” 

     We screamed her name until our throats for hoarse and longer until she finally showed up at the door, face red and teeth gleaming. 

     “Hey, guys. Dinner’s steak and potatoes. Let’s go eat.” She took my hand into hers and we walked to the cafeteria, Adam trailing behind us. 

     “By the way,” she whispered in my ear, “I love you, too.” 

     Perhaps today wouldn’t be a total loss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i read this series when i was in seventh grade, so sorry if they're really out of character. i remember adam as a really terrible person though. heh.


End file.
